1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a protective pad, and more particularly to a protective hip pad that protects a person's hipbone area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a person's hipbones protrude bilaterally, a person's hipbones are particularly susceptible to being bumped. A first generation hipbone protective hip pad was developed for people who need hipbone protection, such as pregnant women. The first generation protective hip pad has a curved polyethylene (PE) plate and a bag. The bag holds the PE plate. However, the PE plate is too hard to provide enough protection.
Hence, a second-generation protective hip pad has been developed and has a curved PE plate and a foam member. The foam member is mounted inside the PE plate and presses against the person's body. However, the foam member compresses against the person's body and will not absorb shock well.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a hipbone protective hip pad to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.